7 Dias para que te enamores de mi-Akakuro
by yuli.sama.9
Summary: Akashi trata de vengarse de kuroko por ganarle en la copa de invierno y lo hace jugando con sus sentimientos, su plan es enamorarlo en 7 dias y botarlo,pero lo lograra...o ¿se terminara enamorando?


"7 Días para que te enamores de mi" AKAKURO

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi y son de Kuroko no Basket, esta historia contiene yaoi y es mi OTP favorita así que espero que les guste la historia :DD

Para Akashi Seijuuro ganar lo era todo, o eso creía el, para el todos son peones y él era el rey…El odiaba perder y más ante alguien tan imperfecto como Kuroko Tetsuya, Después de que perdiera la Copa de Invierno contra él, decidió hacer un plan para castigar a Tetsuya pero nunca creyó que el también perdería en esto…El plan de Akashi fue jugar con los sentimientos que tenía Tetsuya hacia él, si así es, él sabía que el de cabeza azul verdoso estaba enamorado de el desde Teikou, así que decidió usar esto a su favor y comenzar su plan…

PD: Todo esto es desde el punto de vista de A.S o bueno la mayor parte

DIA 1

Akashi decidió empezar su plan, primero citando al oji-azul a Maji Burguer, diciéndole por mensaje. Cuando el esperado llego, el de ojos heterocromaticos lo saludo con una sonrisa y lo invito a sentarse, Kuroko asintió y se sentó, quedando frente a frente con su ex-capitán preguntándose internamente para que lo cito, para ser verdad el macho más corto se sentía nervioso ya que estaba a solas con la persona que amaba en secreto (o no tan secreto…) y también ya que le había ganado en la Winter Cup, así que esperaba que no estuviera enojado con el…El pelirrojo procedió a hablar.

-Hola Tetsuya, te debes estar preguntando para que te llame ¿no?-

-Tan acertado como siempre Akashi-kun-

*Sonríe burlonamente*- Pues claro, yo siempre tengo razón! Y bueno respondiendo a tu incertidumbre te llame aquí para decirte algo importante…*ríe para sus adentros y piensa* te vas a arrepentir Tetsuya por desafiarme…

*Alza una ceja*-¿Algo importante?... ¿Qué es Akashi-kun?-

-Bueno Tetsuya lo diré directamente… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Si Kuroko no tuviera modales escupiría el batido de vainilla (ya habían ordenado previamente) pero se atraganto un poco y abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

-Lo que oíste Tetsuya…Solo di sí o no-aunque él sabía que diría que si de todas maneras, pero se estaba divirtiendo de ver al otro confundido y casi en shock.

-S-Si…-dice y baja la mirada levemente sonrojado, sí no fuera tan kuudere estaría sonriendo y llorando por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aparte no lo podía hacer, porqué sentía algo raro en todo esto.

*Sonrío Maliciosamente y pensó* Paso 1 completado ahora solo falta que te enamores de mi profundamente para luego después botarte y destruirte *ríe para sus adentros (inserté risa psicópata)

-¿P-Porque quieres salir conmigo Akashi-kun?..¿Es…alguna apuesta o algo?, no juegues conmigo por favor…-dijo esto último bajo y triste, pero no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo que solo sonrió más y enseguida hablo.

-¿Tú me crees capaz de algo así Tetsuya?

*el más corto de los 2 alzo la vista y puso otra vez cara de palo, a esto Akashi se puso a reír ahora si*

-Bueno, bueno si sería capaz, pero créeme Tetsuya yo no te haría algo así, tu eres especial para mí…-dijo con un tono entre triste y algo herido, mientras que en su mente el de ojos de oro y sangre reía y se alagaba a el mismo por ser tan buen actor…

-A-Akashi-kun, perdón no quise desconfiar de ti, es solo que esto se me hace muy extraño y difícil de creer…-

-No te preocupes Tetsuya, cualquiera estaría desconcertado- le dice sonriendo

-H-Hai...-

-Bueno Tetsuya, ahora que estamos saliendo, sí te parece toda esta semana tendremos citas y te llevare a muchos lugares-ya que en sus pensamientos Akashi decía que solo necesitaba una semana para enamorarlo totalmente y luego al séptimo día botarlo (o eso creía el)

-Gracias Akashi-kun, pero no es necesario que vengas desde Kyoto a Tokio todos los días solo por mi…-

-Nah, No te preocupes yo lo quiero hacer por ti Tetsuya ya que es algo importante para mí-dijo sonriendo

Al terminar de decir eso el oji-azul se sonrojo como tomate y con los ojos bien abiertos a lo que dijo Akashi inconscientemente –Lindo- eh esto hizo más difícil el sonrojo del más pequeño ahora sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-P-Por favor no digas eso Akashi-kun…- dijo volteando la mirada y con un pequeño mohín

Provocando que el nombrado sonriera genuinamente y se sonrojara un poco y pensara de nuevo que era en verdad lindo el de cabello verde-azulado, pero luego se autocorrigió y pensó: ¡no debo enamorarme de él, yo solo lo quiero destruir!

-Si lo digo es porque en verdad lo que siento- y no estaba mintiendo o bueno no en todo…

Siguieron platicando un rato sobre cosas triviales y cuando se hizo tarde Akashi acompaño a Kuroko a su casa, aunque este último se negó al principio termino aceptando. Y así pasaron los días, al segundo día fueron a un restaurante y a un museo, al tercer día fueron al acuario y a una sala de juegos, al cuarto día fueron al cine y de ahí a la casa de Kuroko donde lo hicieron por primera vez, al quinto día fueron a patinar sobre hielo y de ahí a cenar, al sexto día fueron al parque y de ahí a la casa de Akashi y volvieron a tener sexo…

*SEPTIMO DIA*

Al séptimo día el de ojos heterocromaticos se dio cuenta que se terminó enamorando de Kuroko profundamente y se dio cuenta que había perdido pero no le importo porque amaba al oji-azul, los días que había pasado con el fueron hermosos y únicos y cada día se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era Kuroko y se terminó de dar cuenta cuando se unieron por primera vez, le encanto la vista que tuvo de su pareja, le fascino ver al que por lo general no mostraba expresión ni emoción , sonriéndole a él y solo a él continuamente, ver que sus ojos mostraban alegría y amor al verlo, ver sus sonrojos, el sabor de vainilla que tenía su boca y la suavidad de sus labios, la suavidad y el dulce aroma de todo su cuerpo, las palabras de amor que le dijo, los gemidos que soltó, como pronuncio su nombre, todo lo que salió de él y que se lo mostro solo a él, se sentía Akashi Seijuuro feliz y completo por una vez en su vida. Ya no le importaba lo que su padre quisiera para él o lo que pensara cualquiera que se enterara(al menos que lastimen a su amado…*saca tijeras*), lo único que quería y deseaba es estar junto a Tetsuya su Tetsuya todo el tiempo que tuviera y si se lo permitiera ese dios en el que nunca creyó pero ahora lo hacía, estar con él otra vez en su próxima vida y a la siguiente, para siempre, no quería separarse de él nunca. Así que en este séptimo día el emperador decidió confesarle a Kuroko por lo que salió con él al principio pero después le diría que ahora lo ama en verdad y que nunca lo dejara y luego procederá a pedirle matrimonio, así que ese día cito a Kuroko y le dijo que iría a recogerlo a su casa y luego se lo llevo a una pequeña cabaña enfrente de una cascada y procedió a hablar…

-Tetsuya te tengo algo que decir…-suspiro-Primero que nada me voy a disculpar contigo…y-yo jugué con tus sentimientos al principio y solo quería vengarme de ti…-

Kuroko solo se quedó en silencio y luego dijo mientras comenzaban a deslizarse unas lágrimas de sus ojos- Y-Yo siempre lo supe Sei-kun, pero no me importo yo solo quería estar contigo así que no me importaba si me usabas y luego me botabas…pero…creo que no puedo aguantarlo, aunque sabía ya que este momento llegaría ¿no?...me estas terminando ¿verdad?, ya te aburriste de jugar conmigo…- dijo llorando y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Esto le partió el corazón al pelirrojo, lo menos que quería era hacer y ver llorar a su amado, así que se apresuró a besar y luego abrazar al de pelo azulado y luego le dijo al oído sin soltarlo.

-Sí, eso fue al principio…pero ahora en verdad me gustas Kuroko Tetsuya y no te dejare nunca, no sé qué haría sin ti, mi mente está llena de pensamientos tuyos, te amo en verdad, ya no me importa que eh perdido, porqué perdí ante ti, me mostraste lo hermoso que es amar a alguien y disfrutar cada momento que pasas con él, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si me lo permites quiero ser el que te de esa felicidad así que quiero dar un siguiente paso y no te quiero terminar y contigo nunca me aburriré porque eres alguien tan enigmático y misterioso así que no te preocupes por eso quiero asegurarme que nunca nos separaremos haciendo esto…-se separa y se arrodilla y alza la mirada hacia el peli-azul sonriéndole con amor y ternura- Tetsuya, ¿me permitirías estar en tu vida para siempre?- lo mira a los ojos sonriéndole con una sonrisa sincera y mirándole con mucho amor y afecto y saca una caja con un anillo con incrustaciones de zafiro y rubís . Si tenía alguna debilidad Akashi Seijuuro eso sería simplemente Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko simplemente se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojo y empezó a llorar más y se arrodillo también y abrazo a su novio (y futuro esposo) y le dijo al oído- ¡Sí! Acepto Seijuuro, ¡te amo!- se separó para sonreírle y besarle los labios a su prometido y el pelirrojo acepto el beso muy gustoso y lo hizo más apasionado y pidió entrada, a lo que el oji-azul enseguida abrió su boca, para permitirle la entrada a su amado, y así comenzaron una danza, adentró de la cavidad del verde azulado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire pero aun los conectaba un rastro de saliva. El pelirrojo reacciono y le coloco el anillo a su amante y le dijo: -Con esto ahora estaremos juntos para siempre-dice sonriendo-Bueno continuemos…-sonríe y dice eróticamente, para luego cargar a Kuroko al estilo de novia y llevándolo adentro de la cabaña y depositándolo en la cama, provocando un gran sonrojo en el menor…luego se posiciono encima de él menor y hablo:

-Tetsuya, te amo demasiado, así que nunca te dejare ir de nuevo como paso en Teikou, aunque quieras huir si es necesario te encerrare, ya que eres mío y solo mío, siempre has sido mío desde que te descubrí así que si, te enamoraras de alguien más o me intentaras dejar no te lo permitiría nunca te dejare libre, así que espero que te quede claro que tú me perteneces y no me puedes desafiar o desobedecer, ¡yo soy absoluto!- dijo con mirada afilada autoritaria y posesiva, pero con toques de amor(¿enfermizo? Y ¿psicópata?)

El oji-azul no se asustó ni nada solo sonrió y luego dijo: -Yo siempre eh sido tuyo Seijuuro y eso nunca cambiara, antes de que mis sentimientos cambien preferiría que me mataras con tus propias manos (¿tijeras?), ya que no puedo vivir sin ti y no quisiera eso, nunca te dejare eso te lo prometo, pero, ¡tú tampoco me dejes! Por favor…

El pelirrojo asintió y sonrió triunfante y dijo: -Eso es una promesa- luego le deposito un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, luego en el cuello y así comenzó a dejar besos por todas partes del cuerpo del cuerpo lechoso de su amante, provocando pequeños gemidos por este. Comenzó a deshacerse de las estorbosas prendas que tenía su Tetsuya y que no le permitían ver toda la belleza de él, así se fue quitando el también todas las prendas hasta que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos y paro un momento en lo que ambos se observaban fijamente y viendo cada detalle del cuerpo del contrario. El más alto de los 2 se deleitó de la vista que le daba el menor y se relamió los labios y comenzó otra vez a dejar besos por todo el cuerpo y también a marcar lo que era de su propiedad, besaba, lamía y mordía toda la extensión del cuerpo del menor dejando pequeñas marca rojizas en el cuerpo de este y provocando mayores gemidos, posteriormente se dedicó a jugar con dos pequeños botones rozados y erectos, haciendo movimientos circulares y pellizcándolos, luego se fue a la clavícula a saborearla y luego a la oreja y morderle el lóbulo y susurrando cosas eróticas al otro provocándole mayores gemidos. Luego comenzó a masajear y masturbar el palpitante y creciente miembro del otro provocando más y más gemidos.

Luego de saborear la mayor parte del cuerpo del oji-azul, pensó que ya era hora de ir a la siguiente etapa así que llevo 4 de sus dedos cerca de la boca del menor y le ordeno:

-Suck (chupa)-

Y acatando las órdenes del emperador, el de cabello azulado, comenzó a lamer y chupar los dedos, bien por todos los rincones y cuando el otro creyó que ya era suficiente saco los dedos de la boca del menor y alzo las caderas de este y lamio la entrada de el menor provocando un gemido lascivo y luego Akashi sonrió y continuo lamiando y después se alejó para ahora meter el primer dedo dentro, luego de moverlo un buen rato dilatando, agrego el segundo dedo ahora haciendo movimientos de tijeras abriendo y cerrando sus dedos, luego de un rato metió el tercer dedo y volvió a repetir movimientos y luego procedió a meter un cuarto dedo y ahora empujaba con los cuatro dedos más dentro de él, hasta que encontró lo que quería, y gano un fuerte gemido de su amante, si Akashi había encontrado la próstata de Tetsuya, se relamió los labios el pelirrojo ya que abusaría de ese dulce punto de su amante en unos momentos…Luego de haber dilatado lo suficiente saco sus dedos dejando un poco disgustado y con sentimiento vacío a Kuroko, lo que provoco que sonriera triunfante el de ojos heterocromaticos y dijera: -Descuida, querida en unos momentos te hare gemir, gritar, suspirar mi nombre…-coloco un casto beso en el nombrado y procedió a agarrar las piernas de Tetsuya y ponerlas sobre sus hombros y luego acercar su miembro a la entrada de su amor y comenzó a introducirse dentro de el hasta estar completamente adentro, luego que ambos nivelaran su respiración, empezó a moverse primero lento y luego aumento su velocidad embistiéndolo sin piedad y violando su punto, qué hacía arquear y soltar gemidos entrecortados y lascivos al peli-azul, que aquello era música para los oídos del pelirrojo y continuo haciéndolo hasta que su Tetsuya dijo…

-S-Sei…ngh…ahh...juu…ngh…ro…m-me voy a…ngh- El pelirrojo entendió eso y aumento de nuevo su velocidad y volvió a masturbar al desatendido miembro provocando que el menor estuviera más cerca del borde…hasta que al fin…

-SEIJUURO…Nghh…ahh- y asi el oji-azul se corrió en medio de los 2 y provoco que su entrada se contrajera provocando que apretara más al pelirrojo y este también llegara:

-Ngh...TETSUYA…Ngh…- y así también se corrió el mayor de los dos, pero este dejo su semilla dentro de su amante y luego lo beso apasionadamente y posteriormente se separó y se dejó caer encima de su amado Tetsuya, pero sin lastimarlo e iba a salirse dentro de el cuándo un sonrojado, sudoroso y con ojos cristalinos dijo:

-N-No te salgas…ngh…quiero tenerte dentro de mi…ngh- dijo un muy sonrojado Kuroko

-Está bien- Sonrió y lo volvió a besar para luego abrazarlo y antes de que cayeran dormidos ambos se dijeron:

-Te amo Tetsuya-sonriendo genuinamente

-Y-Yo también Aka...Sei-kun-sonrojado

Luego ambos cayeron dormidos mientras estaban abrazados, ya mañana se limpiarían y empezarían los planes para el futuro…una boda y tal vez luego una ¿adopción? O ¿irían a pedir prestada una matriz?, decirles a sus amigos y familiares, pero por mientras solo se preocuparían por dormir, ya que hoy fue una noche especial~ (Ellos se aman así que nada ni nadie los podrá separar;3)

PD: ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre? Yo creo que si, tal vez enfrenten dificultades en el futuro, pero yo creo que podrán superar los obstáculos, ya que ambos se apoyan, cuidan y aman~

*FIN.*

Omake:

- Tetsuya, ¿me permitirías estar en tu vida para siempre?, te prometo serte fiel y amarte por toda la eternidad y protegerte, si alguien intenta hacerte daño lo cortare (sonrisa yandere y saca tijeras), puedo darte lo que sea…eso significa muchos batidos pe…-

-¡ACEPTO!-

*cae una gotita de sudor por la cara de Akashi y trata de sonreír*- No es por los batidos ¿verdad?-

-¿Q-Que? …Ahh…¿no?-desvía la mirada-

-Tetsuya…-lo fulmina con la mirada

-B-Bueno si es por los batidos, pero también porque te amo Sei-kun- hace una sonrisa angelical y lo ilumina una luz misteriosa, y cantan las aves(?

*K.O* (Nota: Akashi se encuentra tirado en el piso lleno de sangre, más bien de su sangre, ya que la imagen que le mostro Kuroko así angelical y los efectos producidos extrañamente, no lo ayudaron)


End file.
